Love Over Death
by DarksGirl89
Summary: Dark and Krad return, fall in love and now must depend on the ones who love them most to save them before they are use to bring the Fallen One back to destroy the world.Please R R!
1. Prologue

**Love Over Death**

Darkness has blanketed the land and the moon was as big as it had ever been before. In the towns' church a shadowy figure walked in with no intentions to pay respects. The church held an artifact that only a select few knew about. This person was dressed is black and had a hood over its head. As it walked up to the artifact it pulled out a sliver feather. Just as fast as it pulled out the feather it already started to glow. As it glowed the person welding it started to cast a spell on the ancient artifact. The skeleton soon was revealed within it. Then two energy streams, one of violet and another pure white left the skeleton and were not seen the rest of the night. As the mysterious person left the church he said,

"The time has come to obtain the powers of the broken soul and mend them as one!"

The next morning the sun blessed the small town of Azumano with its warm rays. The local (and only) high school was obtaining a transfer student. A short, young 17 year old girl. She expected to only obtain knowledge from this facility. She safely assumed that no one would acknowledge her presence, for this she had knew all too well.

All her lonely life she had been considered an outcast. No one had even the slightest interest of getting to know her. With no friends she had plenty of time to draw. It was her passion, the thing that kept her going. She always carried her beloved sketchbook. It was her most prized possession, her name; Roni was engraved on the black cover. Only that book knew who she really was. Her dark-brown hair flowed through the wind and shined in the sun. She dressed like your typical tomboy; sweat jacket, t-shirt, baggy jeans. So she wanted nothing from the students here.

Roni entered the Azumano High school and located her homeroom. Once she found it she took a seat and pulled out her sketchbook, and for whatever reason she looked outside. She saw the usual trees, the track field, but in the middle of it all was a strange man with violet hair. She began drawing the man as if he was standing right in front of her. She looked outside once more to put some finishing touches to it, but he was no where to be found. When the bell rang for lunch she looked everywhere for him. Of course he was nowhere to be found.

Roni then went to her next class and before the teacher walked in she got her sketchbook out and looked at the picture that took her little to no time to finish. It looked beautiful, but something was missing. A factor that not even she could not point out, it really bothered her. The teacher arrived and her math lesson began, but she could not pay full attention with that man on her mind.

The day ended just as soon as it began, she headed home still keeping her eye out for that man with the violet hair. When she arrived at her apartment she had almost forgot about all the boxes and suitcases that littered the floor. She then found a blank canvas and got her sketchbook out and tried to put this cute looking guy on this canvas in paint. She used every trick to help capture this mans image. As soon as she finished she examined the painting. Everything was in its rightful place but still no matter what she did to it, it was still missing something. She still could not figure out what it was, she groaned in disappointment. All she could do is pray that she would figure it out soon.

As she fell asleep she dreamed of her mystery man that she had been looking for all day. Little did she know that in reality the man was outside her window watching her sleep. He looked at her painting of him with amazement in his eyes.

"_She saw me for a quick second and she drew me flawlessly_." He thought

He looked at her on last time before he vanished into the night. He smirked and commented,

"Well, I see a lot of potential. Let's just see how much."

In the outskirts of town more hooded people came lurking into town like a shadow. There leader was an over muscled man with a silver feather tattooed on his right arm. He pointed to the town and cried,

"Hurry my minions, before the pieces scatter too far! We must put the pieces of the Fallen One back together! Our leader will soon be whole once more!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1: Dark Side of the Moon **

The next day Roni headed for school with a smile on her face which was very rare or her even on a good day. She herself was wondering why she was so happy. She decided not to dwell on the subject and go on with her day. As usual her first class was Art Class it was the only class where she was truly happy. It was her sanctuary, a place where her art would always tell a story that everyone understood and was not judged negatively. They had a model come in this day and they were supposed to paint him in a way that pleased them. She looked at the male model and saw the man that she had seen the day before, they were no way similar in appearance but that's all she could see.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at him again, but the image did not change. The man was staring at her and smiling and she found the one thing that was missing in her painting before, a pair of beautiful black wings. She couldn't believe that out of all things were missing but she had to trust what she saw and she began to paint him flying over the city. Why this was what she wanted to paint was still a phenomenon that was still a mystery she could not solve. She let herself get lost into this painting that was coming out very well could see the city and this man as clear as the purest of waters and suddenly heard a voice in her head that had no familiar sound to her but felt familiar.

"_The answers you seek are only seen in the dark_."

Before she could contemplate what that meant class was over. The teacher came to Roni to see what she did, Roni even though she was new to the school she could see the raw talent she had for art.

"Roni this is amazing, you did all this in just one hour! I am astounded by your work. I'm glad you are here in my class; I hope to see more work like this from you."

Roni snapped out of her trance and saw what her teacher was making a fuss about. It really was good. It was the best work she had done; ever since she saw that man her art was becoming more and better.

_He's a spirit of good fortune, _She thought.

The rest of the day went just as fast as it approached. The day had ended for her and she was heading home. The walk wasn't long but with those words haunting her it felt like an eternity.

"_I wonder what that meant, what answers I am looking for… could it be…that guy_," She thought.

She finally got home and started her homework, she was an average student and by the time she was finished it was around 9PM. After she finished she had an urge to go outside and sit on her roof. She loved doing it, but it was the first time in her new environment. She looked at the moon and saw how small the world looked compared to the city. She smiled and lay on her back, closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. As she began to dream and the first person she saw in her dream was the man she thought was a spirit of good fortune, she smiled and slowly approached him.

"Spirit," She said softly.

Dark looked at her and gave her a welcoming friendly smile. She obviously did not know who he was so he decided to play along.

"Yes my child," he replied.

"I have a question, I want to know why I have been seeing you around and can't stop thinking about you? Is it your way of telling me that you are watching over me? Or is it something else," She asked.

Dark closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and replied,

"I am not that kind of spirit my dear. I am an angel, my name is Dark." He looked her in her eyes and continued, "To answer your other questions, I chose you to do something for me."

Roni was now completely lost.

"So what can I do? I am nothing more than a human what powers do I have that you need," She asked.

"I need to use you as a vassal; I need you to let me use your body to live…for now," Dark responded.

Roni now understood, it all made sense. Dark needed her so he could do what he was sent here to do.

"Why did you choose me," Roni asked.

"When our eyes met I saw the kind of person you were and you are what I need. You have a certain spark that no one else here has," Dark explained.

"A spark huh, no one has ever told me that before," Roni said surprised.

Suddenly Dark fell to his knees and groaned as if he was in pain.

"Please…help…me," groaned Dark, "let me use you please, I need a vassal to live...," Dark pleaded to her.

At this rate Dark was willing to do anything for her if she helped him. Roni didn't know what to do but she was not one to let someone die so she agreed to let Dark dwell within her.

"Thank you Roni, I owe you a tremendous debt," Dark replied.

His body started to glow and his spirit fused with hers and for now the two will be one.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2: When Light Meets Love**

At the same time Krad was trying to find Dark. He looked everywhere but he was no where to be found. Krad was now becoming very angry. Alas he knew his power was limited. He knew that his powers were weakening and he didn't have long to go with a vassel. He had to find a willing person to allow him to dwell within them. He flew around and tried to find a worthy of his presence. He searched the town and found a girl who was fighting off a group of thugs by herself. He thought that she would be strong enough to hold his spirit within her. He waited till there fighting was over and then he made himself appear to her. At first she thought she was dreaming but after she rubbed her eyes she realized she wasn't dreaming. An angel of all things was right in front of her. She looked in amazement, he was quite the looker. He took his hand and held hers and kissed it gently, as if her hand was as fragile as glass.

"My name is Krad, may I ask your name," Krad asked with a gentle voice.

"My name is Akemi, are you some kind of an angel," she asked.

Krad was not going to hide the fact so he gave her an honest answer,

"Yes, I am an angel. I have come here to be rid of my other dark half that is lurking in this town somewhere! I need your help to find him, his name is Dark and with your help I can destroy him!"

Akemi was not sure about Krads intentions. It sounded bad for whoever it was he was Krad was referring to.

"I don't know about all this, is it really necessary to destroy him," she asked.

Krad had no problem answering such an easy question he responded,

"Yes, then I can stay in this world forever knowing he's gone!"

He dropped in front of her, for her had no strength left to continue on his search for his nemesis. Krad had nothing left; Krad knew at this point that if he did not find a willing person to allow him to dwell within them Krad would die and never get his revenge on Dark. Akemi did not want to kill anyone nor did she want to be responsible for someone's death. She had a real dilemma on her hands. She could allow him to dwell within her or let him die.

She looked at him with the sincerest concern and saw something she didn't notice before. He looked into his eyes and saw him in a new light. He saw him as a gentleman and only wishes to live in this world without the troublesome Dark around to bother him. As she looked deeper into his eyes she felt a little funny, this feeling was all too familiar she was falling for him. Although she vowed for that never to happen to her again, it was too late. Although he was a little violent and stuck on killing the Dark fellow, when he looked at her he knew that he was in good hands. That was what she saw in his eyes anyway.

"If I let you in I do want control of my body," She explained, "You can use my body but I want a say in how you use it!"

Krad had no choice to agree to her terms. He agreed and his spirit turned into a ball of light. With that is spirit fused with hers just as Dark and Roni had done before them. The angel's quests were, for now, complete. For Dark, his next step was to find out who had released him and Krad. As for Krad, he wanted to find Dark and get revenge for locking him up in that prison for so long. Also he would win over Akemi and make sure that eventually he would be able to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Her ody would be as good as his.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3: The Sliver Wings**

The next night the group after Dark and Krad had a meeting in an abandoned warehouse. The leader who's name was Kuroda Ishimaru decided that the time had come. He called the room to order and sat down with his underlings doing the same.

"I have the only feather of The Fallen One," Kuroda started, "With this feather we can find the Black Wings' pieces! Once the pieces have been put back together, we will resurrect The Fallen One and purge the world of all who oppose us and our glorious leader! We will be his army and do his bidding!"

Kuroda's men cheered but then they paused; they all concentrated on the feather. It started glowing. The feather was telling them that a piece to the Black wings was very close! Kuroda took the feather and held it high. At this time even though a piece was close they could not obtain it. The rules for the resurrection were perfectly clear. They had to obtain the pieces on the night of the next full moon, when they will be drawn towards another by fate. Once captured the must be sealed into the Black Wings and at the stroke of Midnight the spell must be cast.

Kuroda's family was a small branch of the Hikari family. The small branch although were only related by marriage, still obtained the curse. Their art was never as dangerous enough that it had to be stolen the Miwa family, the family made it known down the generations that the Ishimaru family must NEVER possess The Black Wings. For their curse was to amplify the power that the Wings had in the first place and create The Fallen One.

The Fallen One was the combination of Dark and Krad once they are sealed into the Black Wings. They form an identity known only as The Fallen One. Kuroda's family's job was to make sure that the feather did not fall into the wrong hands. Yet when it was time for Kuroda time to take on this burden, he knew that to break this life of servitude, he must give life to The Fallen One. Then he could live his life the way he wanted to, but later on he got an idea. After giving The Fallen One life he could get something even better in return.

It would only be a matter of days before the next full moon. By then the trap will be set and the pieces will be put together. Kuroda started to laugh viciously and then stopped and looked at his underlings.

"Time is of the essence my friends, we will rule over all," explained Kuroda, "And when this is all over even the Fates above will fear my presence!"

They all cheered in agreement and their cheers could not be heard outside but more was going on then anyone thought.

At the rooftop of the tallest building in the city Roni and Dark decided to get to know each other more since it seemed that they were going to be bonding for a while. At the same time Akemi and Krad were doing the same. Eack angel was telling their story and their Guardians listened to their own trails and tribulations. They had both decided that if it came time to face the other, they would fight by their side. Roni saw it as a challenge of strength, and as for Akemi, she saw this as something completely different. Akemi wanted Krad and was willing to kill Roni and Dark to get him. She couldn't tell him how she felt, but maybe her actions could speak for themselves.


End file.
